


Fire Bugs

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Carnival, Carnivalstuck, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wouldn't want to be anywhere but right here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Bugs

An audience full of tittering individuals roared inside a great tent- shouts of glee and laughter, snippets of conversation- it was all lost in the mix. A metal gate, covered in tattered plastic, circled the center of the ring just outside of the stands. The dirt in the center was flat, worn hard and dusty by dozens of performances. The ring was empty as of yet.

John was beaming on the inside of the tent entrance, waving people in, children and families, young couples an teenagers. They were almost full to capacity- they never didn't sell out. Their yearly stops in any time brought crowds and crowds, and they raked in cash like it was child's play.

Finally, the time was near. He swore lightly under his breath when he saw the time, and closed the tent flap, before ushering off to find Karkat. Slipping behind an almost unseen flap in the side of the tent, he jogged around the side and entered a smaller, (but still big on its own), tent near the opposite side of the Big Tent, ears suddenly assaulted by noise once more.

Gamzee was applying last minute make up calmly, but Pollux and Castor were nowhere to be seen. Tavros rushed, (as well as he could), by, mumbling something about the animals, no doubt. Aradia and Dave were just inside the doorway-area, arguing over something. John caught 'chemicals' and 'fucking brats can deal with it' before he decided not to intefere.

“JOHN! GET THESE FUCKIN' BRATS OFFA ME!”  
He was not in the mood to deal with Eridan's theatrics. Whirling, he gave the man grumbling, “What?!”

It appeared that Pollux and Castor were following him around, stock straight, mocking him by using a copious amount of words containing the letter 'w.' John would never understand the fun they found in this- then again, they worked with Gamzee, what could he expect?

“Guys, go get stuff together for your act with Gamzee. You're on in five.” He sighs in aggravation, and they scuttle off, snickering and not at all regretful for misbehaving.

Before Eridan can even get out an apology and probably drag him into a conversation, John is off again, calling out for Karkat.

“FUCK. John, what the fuck do you need I have shit to do-”

“That's why I'm looking for you! We've got three minutes until the show starts and you need to get in the crowd and sell-”  
“THREE MINUTES? Why the fuck didn't you find me sooner?!”

“It's not like I didn't try!”

They're walking and talking now, Karkat gesturing wildly. He takes his hat off to smooth his hair back, before jamming it back on his head. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighs, and John gives him a pouty glare. “I'm on it, I'm on it. Just get the clown and them out there! We don't have all fucking night!”

 

There's a wave of hush that fall over the crowd as the lights suddenly dim to nothing. A spot light jumps to life in the center of the ring. It flickers for what could barely be a fraction of a second, and when it turns back on, Gamzee stands in the center.

The acts always take John's breath away. He's been in this business for years, yet they still do. A lot of kids grow up threatening to run away to a carnival, and John is that rare kid that followed through with the prospective dream. It's probably the best decision he's ever made.

“Laaaaaadies and gentlemaaaaan! Please welcome to the ring Gamzee the clown and his acrobatic assistants, Castor and Polluuuux!”

The act began with the lights flaring to life, two bodies suddenly seen flying through the air and grasping bars on the opposite sides of the tents. Pollux quickly turned on his bar, swung his legs out, back, gathered momentum, and hurtled through the air. It seemed while he had been moving, Castor had moved, and he now hung upside down, ready to catch his brother. There was a wild cheer from the crowd, and John exhaled slowly. The acrobatics left him on edge at times, even though he knew how often and well the maneuver was exercised.

The act continues with juggling and clownish antics, which may or may not have included pies. As the three bow theatrically and the lights fall once more, John exits the tent. He knows the act schedule by heart- after this will come the Fire Breathers, followed by the various smaller acts, ending with an animal performance of some sort.

Trash flutters in the wind, sweeping through the alley-like lanes of the booths that are set up. John makes his way towards the wagons, set apart from the carnival, back near the animal pens. They're clustered together and homely. John feels a swell of pride for this business he's built. His employees are far from employees to him, at most times. They are like family, the closest thing he'll ever have to it.

“John!” Jade leans out of the main wagon, ushering him over. She has her hair back, her reading glasses poised delicately over her nose. He has a feeling this is about the money again. “Yeees?”

“The pens and the Big Tent need repairs but the books say we haven't pulled in the annual revenue needed. But that's like, basically impossible, with how many shows we've been running!” She narrows her eyes. “You haven't been trying to do the finances again, have you?”

“No!” Another glare- gosh, the women around here. She and Kanaya tended to be like mother hens. Haha. Hens. He'd have to bring that up to Karkat later.

“John!” Oh crap he spaced out again.

“Okay, well, I may have done them Wednesday-”

“Shit, John! You totally screwed up! Now I'm going to have to completely review our numbers since then!” He winces, and she snaps the window shut, retreating into the wagon. He lets out a huff of air. Ah, low points of the carnival business. This- well, it was one of them.

 

Night fell quickly and the show ended all too soon. The crowds flocked out of the exit slowly but surely, until not a single one was left. Major acts cleaned themselves up- body paint and make up and other unnameable thing darkening a muddy puddle of water, (sprung from a hose. Gamzee was not to be trust with the thing-ever.), behind the Big Tent. Karkat and the others scrambled around, cleaning up trash and locking down booths for the night. They would all eventually retire to wagons, worn and weary, only to start the process over bright and early the next morning.

Gamzee is talking over a makeshift bonfire in the center of the wagons with Tavros, Dave, and the twins, their voices hushed, but oh so loud in the quiet night. The light draws mosquitoes and lightning bugs and John feels at peace as he slides to the ground. He flops unceremoniously onto his back, watching the stars and fire bugs intermingle in one magical moment and he feels... so at peace. He'll never have this feel anywhere else.

Karkat finds him at some point, wearily stretching out next to him- head propped on his outstretched right arm, ankles twisting pleasantly with John's, their left hands clasping together. He's tired enough not to care that he's being so sappy, and John is appreciating the moment even more now.

“It was a good show today.” Karkat mumbles, eyes closing, head tilting forward to rest on John's shoulder. John nods absently, thumb running along the back of Karkat's palm. He's beat- he usually is. It's not long before he feels Karkat relax against him, breathing evening out. He'll have to wake him up eventually, but for now he's going to enjoy the moment- his family close around him, a good days work done.

(And when else is Karkat ever this calm?)

**Author's Note:**

> Based somewhat off of Dreadelion's carnival!stuck AU.  
> I kind of took some artistic liberties- Castor and Pollux doing acrobatics.  
> Also, I have zero information on the actual workings of a Carnival, so, yeah, sorry for anything that seems stupid.  
> How do I fanfiction I:  
> Also sorry for any typos.  
> (AGHHHH Anyone got a better title suggestion?)


End file.
